He Lives In You…
by Turquisea
Summary: There are times when Baymax's assurance works, but its only temporary. Sometimes, the younger Hamada begins to lose hope, and other times… he just thinks that he's insane because he keeps on hearing Tadashi's voice. Oneshot.


**Hi guys! Another super quick one-shot.**

**Did anyone else get reminded of Tadashi while listening to "He Lives In You" From The Lion King after they watched BH6?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"He lives in you…"<strong>_

He was a lot like his brother. Sometimes, even too much. But their differences were the majority. Whereas his older brother was tall, slender, muscular with a tamed flop of dark hair, he was short, skinny to the bone, weak, and had an intimidation of a crow's nest for hair. His older brother was always careful and 'better safe than sorry.' Whereas he threw caution into the wind, despite his big brain.

They both had a part of the other in their personalities. A sad chuckle escaped him. He, the younger, and the 'cute-but-not-undoubtebly-hansome-like-his-brother' yet… he was the smarter. Yes, smarter yet lacking some common sense. _Knuckle-head, bone head… _He didn't know what gave him those names, but he knew that it was a brotherly thing; he… read it in a book, like he found most of his information.

"People keep saying that Tadashi's not really gone, as long as we remember him… but it still hurts." He remembered explaining to the 'walking marshmallow'-Baymax.

_"Tadashi is here." Baymax stated, pressing one of his inflated vinyl fingers gently against the teen's shirt-clad chest. The robot blinked, cocking his head to the side, placing his large hands on his shoulders comfortingly. "He lives in you." The short statement managed to get him to smile, a sad twinkle in his eyes, eyes remotely similar to his brothers._

_He waved the robot off, smile disappearing, replaced with a slight grimace, feeling guilty. "No he doesn't." He didn't mean to sound so rude. He was shocked at how harsh his tone sounded, and wondered if the marshmallow-like robot took offense. But the marshmallow cut him off before he could answer._

_"He lives in you." He pointed a vinyl finger at the teen. "He lives in me." He pointed the finger to his access port, where his healthcare chip was. - The chip _Tadashi _made. But his statement was true either way. Somehow, Tadashi managed to fit his personality into his creation. It made the young prodigy smile as he rubbed his eyes. Even if he was gone, he never really was, Baymax was still him one way or a nother- It filled a small part of the void left in his heart after the fire, but not the entire space._

As the days grew longer and eventually left, there were still days where he began to doubt what he was told every now and then. But, as usual, Baymax always found a way to remind the young man that he really never left the face of the planet.

_He stared into the mirror, shock on his face as he stared at himself. Aunt Cass had given him a hair cut saying that it was far too long and got in his eyes- or to put it in another way, she simply stated that he looked like a poor dog called 'Max' she saw in a movie._

_So, she had taken the opportunity to take out her scissors and chopped off his bangs and combed it down with generous amounts of hair spray and cream. He was finally allowed to he what he looked like, when Cass had left his room, a sad smile on her face._

_Now he knew why she was sad: After the hair cutting and afterwards taming, he looked like an almost exact replica of his older brother, he let out a sad scoff, smile still on his face. _Nii-San and me could've pranked a lot of people. _He glanced over at his brother's side of the room, still untouched and - with a lot of begging- kept just the way it was, not a single sheet of paper out of place._

He isn't in me, he isn't here. _" He _isn't _here." He almost chocked on a sob, almost. But didn't stop as a small, tiny, lone tear slid down his cheek. He wasn't here, he wasn't in San Fransokyo, he wasn't...he wasn't even _alive _for megazon's sake! "He…he's just gone…" He kept on saying to himself over and over again, not noticing Baymax waddle over, thankfully, even after almost half a decade, he was programing just as fine, almost as if he was brand new._

_The robot stood behind him, but not directly, he couldn't be spotted in the mirror. He cocked his head, and blinked at the young man. He was a robot, yet…why did he feel so empty? He knew that the logical answer would be because over seventy five percent of his body was just air, but he knew, _understood, _that it wasn't the reason. Tadashi was his creator, and even through all of his vast knowledge, he still felt as if he didn't understand something. He almost thought that it was something akin to a child losing their father, his programming made him understand the symptoms._

_Robots do not have emotions, but he felt he was special. Most people gave up after a few tests, but Tadashi, his _creator, _didn't give up on him…he just worked on the mechanism until he perfected it. That was- he guessed from his information- what it would feel like to have a father, a supporter, not give up on you… and when you lose them, you feel empty. It was impossible, but it was true: He was a robot, a robot with emotions he made himself._

_But Hiro came first, it was his creator's last wish made, and he would fulfill it._

_He stepped up behind the crest-fallen teen, putting his inflated hands on Hiro's shoulders comfortingly just as he had for the past few years. The young man looked up at the balloon through the reflection of the mirror._

_Baymax pointed towards the glass, "In your reflection," He seemed to be talking for the both of them. _

_"He lives in you"_

_Pale, see through brown eyes that only a hamda would have, looked over at them with a flop of dark hair and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you, Otouto. But I'm still here…"_

_"As long as you remember me."_

_Hiro swore that he was going mentally insane, because he thought that he heard Tadashi…Tadashi, _nii-san _, said something to him. "I'm going insane." He muttured to himself._

_Tadashi smiled sadly, if he were still there in physical form, he would've felt his heart being crushed. "No you're not, I'm here, its really me."_

_The younger gripped at his hair, he was in need of going to a mental hospital because he thought that he saw his brother in the reflection._

_"That's it. Baymax, take me to the nearest mental hospital."_


End file.
